


A Bite to Eat

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Lunch date, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You take your boyfriend to Runo's family restaurant to grab lunch. Shenanigans ensue
Relationships: Masquerade/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	A Bite to Eat

**Author's Note:**

> And now, we dive into one of the niche characters I like. I really liked the character of Masquerade ever since I was younger. In this story, I made it that he was separated from Alice and is his own person. I don't explain how, I'll leave that up to your imagination :) Any feedback is welcome and appreciated. Let me know if you want to see more of Bakugan because I do have some more in the works. Enjoy~

You loved visiting Runo's family-owned restaurant. It was a cute little shop that was situated right on the main boulevard of the city. The atmosphere was always calm and soothing to you. No matter what mood you were in, you always dropped by regularly for a visit. Plus, you got some sweet mate’s rates because you were best friends with Runo and that was always a highlight. She knew exactly how you liked things and had your order memorised like the back of her hand.

You eagerly dragged Masquerade along with you when you got the chance. You wanted to go out and get some lunch with him and you were more than excited to take him with you. Since being separated from Alice, he had never really experienced the restaurant personally. So, he let you have your fun, more than willing to go wherever you wanted to go. He got along with all the former Brawlers just fine and you made him promise that he would be on his best behaviour around them. Part of you only believed he had agreed because he found it funny as hell that you bossed him around. You also suspected that a small part of him actually liked it too. Well, whatever it was, you were just happy that you could take your boyfriend out in public without him being shunned like a wanted criminal. 

The doorbell chimed as you entered the restaurant, the familiar sound soothing to your ears. You took a deep breath and could smell freshly ground coffee beans wafting through the air along with the delicious smell of food. It was embarrassing that your mouth was already starting to water and you’d only just stepped through the front door. 

"Welcome~ How may I... AH!"

Runo had turned to greet you but blanched when she noticed Masquerade standing beside you. She almost dropped her clipboard but she was able to straighten herself out before disaster fell, her hands smoothing down her apron. Her eyebrow twitched as she forced a pleasant smile onto her face, but in your opinion, it looked more like a grimace.

"What...What are you doing here?" Runo asked, trying her best to keep the venom out of her voice.

You raised an eyebrow. "Umm...I'm here to eat?"

Runo sighed as she shook her head. "No. Not you. I meant him."

Masquerade was unfazed by the way he was being treated. He was used to being scrutinised so closely by everyone else and he really couldn't blame them, considering what he had done in the past. You sighed and smiled, forcing it a little harder than you needed to. You knew that Runo was trying to act nice but sometimes, she found it a little hard. Everyone had already agreed to forgive him and move on but sometimes when Runo was caught off guard, she would immediately raise her hackles and prepared for an attack. 

Masquerade jabbed his thumb in your direction, maintaining an air of cool and calm demeanour as he responded to Runo.

"They dragged me here. I was told this was the best restaurant in town."

Runo's gaze flicked over to you as you gave a small nod. She smiled as she placed a hand on her hip, holding her chin higher.

"Then you have been well informed" she replied with an air of confidence. 

You let out a small sigh, happy that the tense air was slowly starting to dissipate.

Masquerade hummed. "I hope you can meet my expectations" he said with a small smirk painting his lips.

Runo was quick to take the bait, her eyes narrowed as she stamped her foot. 

"You bet I can!" she proclaimed. "Take a seat and I'll be right with you!"

Masquerade let you pick out the table you would be sitting at. You were eager to grab your favourite spot, happy to see that Julie had kindly reserved the table for you. The bubbly girl smiled at both of you as she passed by on her roller skates with a smile and a wave.

"Morning love birds~" she chimed.

Her words made your cheeks flush with heat and she gave you a sly smile and wink when she noticed how flustered you had become. You tried your best to fight off the heat creeping onto your face as you smiled and waved to her as you took a seat. You sighed as you sank into the chair, shooting Masquerade a look as he sat down directly opposite of you.

"Did you have to go and rile Runo up like that?" you asked.

Masquerade smirked as he leaned back in his chair. 

"She makes it too easy."

You knew his eyes were dancing with amusement, even though they were hidden behind his visor, which he still refused to take off in public. You shook your head as a small smile tilted your lips.

"Just watch yourself. She may put salt in your coffee" you chuckled.

Masquerade hummed in acknowledgement as he leaned further back in his seat, eyes scanning his surroundings. He was silent as he took it all in. He tapped his finger against the polished wooden table as he processed everything from the smell of freshly cooked food to the soft and calm music gently playing in the background. You gave him a long moment until you shifted in your chair and cleared your throat to gain his attention.

"So, first impressions?" you pressed, trying to coax him into voicing his thoughts. 

He tilted his head in your direction before resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

"It's small but quite...homely."

You smiled and nodded with agreement. "Yeah, I guess it has always felt like a second home to me too."

You plucked the menu from its little stand in the middle of the table, having a look to see if anything new was added. You usually just ended up ordering the same thing anyways but you figured it never hurt to check. 

"So, other than the salty coffee you'll be getting, do you know what you want?" you inquired. 

Masquerade shrugged. "I’ll have whatever you have."

Your eyes flicked over the top of the menu as you quirked a single eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay then."

You placed the menu back to its original position. You didn’t have to wait long for Runo to come around to your table and take your order. You noticed that she stood closer to you, pen and paper in hand as she asked what you both wanted in a monotone drone that you labelled as the "customer service voice".

"Just get my usual for both of us" you replied.

Runo hummed as she jotted it down, her eyes still glued to her paper as she asked her next question.

"How does Masquerade like his coffee?"

Masquerade opened his mouth to respond but you already knew the answer and decided to reply for him.

"No milk, no sugar and as black as his soul." 

Runo nodded as the pen scratched against her notepad. "Make sure it’s as bitter as his personality" she noted.

"You got it" you replied.

Masquerade smirked, resting both of his arms on the table as he crossed his legs. "How sweet of you. You remembered just the way I like it."

You hummed as you sat back in your chair and fished your phone out of your bag.

"Don’t sweat it, babes."

Runo physically cringed and she almost started to choke. Her face scrunched up, a loud sigh blowing out of her mouth as she scowled at both of you.

"Please don’t flirt in front of me. It’s gross."

Masquerade hummed as he tapped his chin in thought. "Worse than your attempts at courting Dan?"

Your eyes immediately snapped over to Runo to gauge her reaction. She was staring wide eyed with her mouth slightly ajar in disbelief. You had never seen Runo rendered so speechless before. And judging by the smirk painting Masquerade’s lips, he was as proud as a kicked cat for achieving such a feat. You sucked in a sharp breath of air through clenched teeth.

"Might have to ask Julie for some ice to apply to that burn" you teased.

Masquerade chuckled in response and Runo finally snapped out of her daze. She sent you both a nasty glare before turning on her heel and stomping away. You couldn’t help but laugh in response as she gave you both the cold shoulder, retreating to the kitchen to lick her metaphorical wounds. You wiped the stray tears from your eyes, already thinking up an apology to give her later on behalf of your boyfriend’s snarky behaviour.

"Man, you are definitely getting salt in your coffee now." 

Masquerade shrugged. "I welcome the challenge."

You snorted, almost dropping your phone in the process. You had to cover your mouth to stifle the loud noises. It wasn’t even that funny it was just the way he had said it with such a nonchalant expression.

Well, you had been correct about the salt in his coffee. When Julie brought your order to the table you were curious and took an experimental whiff. Your nose crinkled before you passed the cup over to him.

"Oh yeah, there’s definitely salt in there."

You heard quiet snickering behind you. You peered over your shoulder, spying Julie and Runo peeking out from the doorway of the kitchen, trying to stifle their laughter as Masquerade picked up his mug. You raised your eyebrows in amusement. You turned your attention back to your boyfriend as he raised the mug to his lips. He turned his head, making sure that both girls were aware that he was staring at them behind his visor. Without hesitation, he tipped his mug back and took a big gulp of the salty coffee.

Runo and Julie stopped laughing as their faces twisted with horror at the sight. Even you were a little surprised that Masquerade had taken such a big swig of his drink. He placed the mug back down and looked completely unfazed by the whole situation. You shook your head, eyes wide with disbelief.

"You’re a monster" you whispered softly.

He flashed you a grin as he chuckled. "I am the alpha. What is weakness?"

You couldn’t take it. You burst out into a fit of laughter. Oh, you were definitely bringing Masquerade here more often. 


End file.
